This invention relates to a pre-wash system for the washing of pots, pans, dishes, and utensils for eating. More particularly, this invention relates to a pre-wash system which may be retrofitted for an existing wash or pre-wash sink.
Pre-wash tanks for the washing of pots, pans, dishes, and utensils in restaurant facilities are well known. In most of these pre-wash systems, it is necessary to scrape the pots, pans, dishes and utensils prior to placing these items into an automatic washing machine. In many systems, a second pre-wash step is provided to further remove particles from the pots, pans, and the like. One such system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 wherein the washing system disclosed therein includes a pre-wash sink which is only one sink in a wash system including a plurality of sinks. The pre-wash sink is downstream of or follows a scraping step wherein the heavy or large particles of food contained in the pots, pans, dishes and the like are removed prior to being subjected to this second pre-wash step. The sink and cleaning system disclosed in this patent is relatively complex and expensive.